Dessert
by varsuke
Summary: He didn't like sweet things very much. But this was one sweet he could never say no to. One shot :


Sighing breathlessly against the urgency of his lips, Sakura turned her head every so slightly so that he could ravish her mouth at a different angle. Her small hands were now wandering up and down the contours of his chest and sides, his shirt thrown off and flung to the ground, long forgotten. She pulled away slightly and let her lips wander down the column of his thick throat as she applied butterfly open mouth kisses here and there. Coming back up to his sinfully skilled mouth she sucked his lip, biting the lower one in the process.

"You are such a fucking tease," he all but groaned. "Do you want to see what you do to me? This is what you do to me."

Grabbing her hips roughly, Sasuke grounded his erection into her clothed front and watched as she threw back her head and moaned. The small storage room seemed to be getting smaller as he wrapped her legs around his slim hips and lifted her up on him, her back slamming into the unforgiving hard wall. Reaching up one hand, he ripped off that lacey purple bra, as his other hand cupped and squeezed her nicely rounded bottom.

"Sasuke…..aahhh," she moaned into his mouth, as he resumed his mind numbing kisses.

Sakura could feel the smirk on his lips as he roughly whispered in her ear, "Sa-ku-ra, my cherry blossom, you have to be quiet. You don't want the entire hospital to know what a naughty girl their sweet little Sakura is being."

Biting down on her already swollen lips, she arched into him, successfully pushing her well developed breasts into his face and ultimately his mouth. He suckled, he bit, he devoured her tits. Pleased with all the attention her chest was getting, she ran her hands through his silky unruly locks, grabbing his head and almost snapping it back.

He chuckled darkly, "Getting impatient already, Sa-ku-ra?"

He teased and taunted her as he smirked against her rose colored nipples, effectively biting down on one as she drew a ragged breath, digging her nails into his scalp.

She was not about to let him have all the fun.

Unhooking her legs, she smoothly slid down his God like body at an agonizingly slow rate. Now that her shoes were off, strewn somewhere in the closet, he seemed to tower over her. But she was not intimidated. No, not at all, Haruno Sakura did not scare easily. Smirking up at him, a trait she learnt well from her stonic boyfriend, she tugged on his belt and dragged his pants to his ankles. His thin eye brow gracefully arched as he watched how the vixen's eyes sparkled with mischief. Roughly shoving him back against the wall, her small hand encircled his bulging member through his boxers. Biting back a groan, Sasuke grabbed her throat and lowered his lips to her mouth. His kiss started to grow more intense and heated when she started to grab his huge member even harder and rougher. He did not even realise when the little wench's hand tugged down his boxers and he literally shuddered deliciously when he felt her hand collide with his aching member. Grinning up at him, she took her time running her hand against the length of him, quietly mewling at how rigid and harder he got by just a mere touch of her hand. Feeling the precum seep from the slit of his penis, Sakura's smirk widened as she rubbed it all about the head.

"Ahhh, Sasuke kun, who's the impatient one now?" she asked, her green eyes seemed to be glowing in the poorly lit room.

Slowly, so ever cruelly slowly, she started to pump him. Her eyes never leaving his, she pulled him down for another breath taking kiss, her speed suddenly picking up as she gave a rough jerk to his member. Shocked by her sudden increase in the tempo, Sasuke let out a shuddering groan as he lifted her skirt and his expert hand found her wretched panties. Uttering a string of profanities, and with no warning to her, he ripped them off of her.

"Sasuke kun, you promised you would stop doing that," she pouted up at him, her hands never ceasing her actions. "Those were pretty and I liked them."

Roughly shoving two fingers into her hot waiting core, Sasuke could care less about the stupid panties when he felt her silky glory clench all around his fingers. Sakura screamed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion and could not help the gush of liquid that seeped from her throbbing core. No matter how many times he touched her there, it just seem to get better with every touch every time. As he increased his thrusting fingers in and out of his core, she would not give up on giving the same pleasure. But he was not about to give her any release, he liked it when she begged for it. Unable to control the coiling feeling in her tummy anymore, she sought his mouth desperately as her first orgasm claimed her. To her utter satisfaction on the brink of her orgasm, Sasuke had added a third finger. Screaming in the mouth, he drank all of her. He knew she had climaxed, his long slender digits were now coated with her juice. Sagging against him, Sakura bit down on his shoulder as she unconsciously kept on rubbing his member. Mumbling incoherently, she suddenly dropped to her knees and took all of his ten inches into her pink mouth. Fisting his hand in her long pink longs, he threw back his head. She was giving him one hell of a blow job.

"Fuck yeah," was all he could mutter as her head bobbed up and down on the length of him. She was determined to make him cum too. But he smirked all knowingly. With his member in her skilled mouth, he barely stood a chance, so he did the only rational thing he could do, the reason they were in this steamy little closet of her workplace in the first place. He was going to fuck her so hard, that she would barely remember her name. Dragging her up by her hair, he desperately spun on her around. Sakura knew this was coming, this was always the consequence of trying to tease him. She caught sight of his Sharingan spinning frantically and she shivered in anticipation. Oh, she was gonna get it now. Hiking up her short white skirt and bunching it around her hips, she placed her palms flat on the wall in front of her as Sasuke spread her from behind. She could feel how wet she was and she was not ashamed of it.

"Remember Sa-ku-ran chan, don't scream too loud, or people are going to know how well I fuck you," his silky voice whispered seductively in her ear, before even white teeth bit down on her earlobe, causing more dampness between her legs.

"Shut the fuck up and just fuck me won't you, you conceited bastard," she pleaded, throwing her head back so she could look at him.

His breath caught at how gorgeous she looked in that very instance, all spread out backing him with her sex swollen and ready for him. And so without any warning, he slammed right into her core, fulling her to the brink. Both of them let out a strangled cry, as he started to pound into her from behind. His calloused hand grabbed one of her tits as he started to speed up his thrusts, pulling his length almost all the way out before plunging all the way into her again. She thrilled at the way he filled her, he stretched her to fit him and it was perfect. If any one was passing by outside all they would hear would be Sakura's throaty moans and Sasuke's hard breathing along with the squelching sound that was sex. Dropping her back alittle more, so that his cock could touch that oh so delicious place in her, Sakura started to bounce back on him and all this did was encouraged him as his thrusts became so hard and so fast that if she was not a konochi and medic her hipbones would be shattered. Biting her lips, and throwing back her head, she clenched him around her in her heat as her head started to spin and her legs started to quiver. Picking up on the beat, Sasuke's muscled arm encircled her waist to support her as he continue to pound into her at a speed that could give Yellow flash a run for his money.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Sasukeeee!" she screamed as he felt her orgasm for the second time. He reached a hand down n pinched her clit as he came in her, her tight hotness milking him for all he's worth. Gasping and breathing rather hard, she rested her face against the cold hard wall as Sasuke's hard body slumped on her back. Wiggling free of his grasp and winching in a little pain as he drew on his still hard member from her, she grinned up at him.

"You know Sasuke kun," she said, as she pushed him to the ground and straddled him. " This wasn't quite what I had in mind when I asked you what u wanted for dessert after we had lunch. But hey, I'm not complaining."

And he wasn't either, as she slid down on his steadily hardening cock, but right now his dessert was going to give him the ride of his life.


End file.
